Baby, it's Snowing Outside
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: What would Christmas be without a Savoir, a villain, a believer, and two idiots? One shot.


**There will be snowing and lots of Charming family love- enjoy :)**

* * *

Steam from the hot chocolate curled around in the air, bringing the strong smell of cinnamon to her nose. Emma smiled and handed the mug to her son, Henry, who was wearing a bright red Santa hat on his head.

"Thanks for making the cocoa, Emma." David said, gesturing for her to come and sit down next to him on the couch.

"What should Christmas be without it?" She replied, taking a second to gaze around at the completely demolished apartment. The Christmas tree was still lit up and bright, though bare underneath. Wrapping paper scattered every inch of the floor, as well as assorted presents.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Henry exclaimed, "I can't wait for you to show me how to use that sword, David!"

Charming laughed and patted him on the back. "You're a prince; it was the least I could do."

"And I love the necklace you made me," Snow smiled, "I'm so glad you're here with us."

"Me too." He leaned over to give her a hug. Christmas had always been a fun holiday for him, but this one was by far the best. The amount of love and happiness made everything a thousand times better.

The four of them were all sitting side by side on their old love seat couch, sipping their hot chocolate and listening to the crackling of the fire. They all couldn't have been happier- but Henry was hungry. Regina always made him pancakes for breakfast. Then it struck him- Regina was probably alone at the house. Despite his mixed feelings for her, it was Christmas. She didn't deserve to be by herself.

"Hey mom, do you think we could go by Regina's house and see what she's doing?"

The name brought a silence over the room. Emma furrowed her brow for a second, thinking about what to say.

"Your mom celebrates Christmas?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Of course! I just... I don't want her to be sad on the best holiday of the year."

Snow exchanged glances with her husband.

"...and she makes great food..." Henry coaxed, evoking more enthusiastic reactions from his family.

"I guess so," Snow surrendered, "why not. Henry's right, it is Christmas after all."

They all finished their cocoa and piled into David's truck, making their way down the white covered streets to Regina's huge house. Snow was falling from the cloud filled sky, creating the illusion of a winter wonderland.

Henry wound a green scarf around his neck and fitted his mittens before the doors opened and the bitter wind hit their faces. He sped down the walkway and pounded his fist against the door, the others following cautiously behind.

After a few moments of waiting, the door swung open and there stood his mother.

"Henry... What are you going here?"

The boy smiled. "Hi mom!"

"We... Uh, wanted to just wish you a happy Christmas..." Snow started, fumbling with her words.

"You look nice," Charming added, gesturing to her red dress.

To everyone's surprise, Regina flushed at his words. "Thanks. So... Do you guys want to come in? Or are you going to stand outside and freeze?"

When Henry got a better look at his mother, he saw a bit of redness in her eyes. She stepped aside and allowed the four of them in; Henry gave her a quick hug when he passed her.

"Can you make us some lunch?" He asked, something everyone could agree on.

Regina sighed. "So that's what you came for."

Both Snow and Emma cringed as they waited for her to explode at them. Oddly enough, she didn't.

"Fine then, you'll all have to help. I have a turkey thawing right now."

Soon, the former queen had everyone put to work. Emma was mashing potatoes, Henry was starting a batch of cookies, and both of the Charmings were cutting onions.

"Are you crying, Snow?" David asked, glancing over towards her with a sky smile on his face.

"No, of course not..." She replied, taking a moment to wipe her eyes. Charming laughed to himself and grabbed a few pieces of onion and threw them in her direction. Snow shrieked and threw some back towards him, causing everyone to look up from their stations.

"Charming we have to eat the food by four, you can't keep on flirting." Regina teased, giving them both a look.

"What're we going to do until the food's ready?" Henry asked, finishing rolling his last ball of cookie dough on the metal pan.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Regina asked back.

"I know what we can do," Emma said, snatching a ball of dough and stuffing it in her mouth, "let's have a snowball fight."

Everyone seemed optimistic about the idea.

"Come on, it's Christmas!" Henry pressed, excited about his mother's proposal.

"Henry's right; a snowball fight sounds fun." David shrugged, turning towards his wife.

"Let's go then!" Emma grinned, grabbing hold of her son, who then preceded to drag Regina along with them towards the front door. They all fished for their coats on their way out.

It was still snowing outside- making it absolutely freezing. While everyone started to tear apart the perfectly even layers of snow on her lawn, Regina stood by the door and worked her gloves onto her hands.

"Come on mom, you gotta play with us," Henry pleaded.

"But I... Don't know how," Regina said back, shrugging her shoulders. Before Henry could open his mouth, Emma was already on it- she had been waiting for this moment for almost a year.

"You grab some snow, pack it in, and..." She flung the snowball she had made in her direction, nailing her right in the face.

"... And there you ago!"

Regina brushed the frozen water off her face and scowled at the blonde. "Well, if it's that easy..." Using magic, she lifted about twenty pounds of snow and brought it barreling down on the deviating Miss Swan.

A collective "Regina!" Came from the Charmings.

The brunette simply shrugged, trying to hide her grin as Emma's head popped out of the mountain of snow.

"I think I get how to play now."

Ironically, everyone wanted the queen on their team; though uneven, David and Henry took one side of the front lawn while the girls took the opposite end.

"Rule one- Regina can't use magic." Charming said, his eyes never leaving Snow's.

"Okay, rule two- no 'Charm Attacks' from you, David." Regina shot back, sending him a menacing glare.

"Fine. Let's play."

It was like a war had started. For never playing before, Regina was pretty good at snowball fights. She and Emma were hurriedly building up a barrier as snowballs whizzed through the air. Henry thought that because both his mothers were on the same team, they would go easy on him. He was horribly wrong.

"I don't want to hurt you, Snow." Charming said, standing in front of his wife, holding a snowball tightly in his hands.

Snow only smiled back at him as she launched the snowball. David was able to dodge it, spinning around and throwing his in her direction. It nailed her square in the face; Emma and Regina couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Her entire front was covered in snow. In response, Snow charged towards him, completely catching him off guard, plowing him to the ground.

The two of them couldn't stop laughing before David placed a frozen kiss on her lips.

"Mom! Mom you can't do this!" Henry shouted as Regina tackled him from behind, holding him still so he was powerless against Emma, who was busy forming a snowball in her hands.

"Mary Margret! David! Little help?" Henry shouted towards them, though they seemed to be busy.

"Merry Christmas Henry!" Emma laughed, before throwing the snowball at her son's face.

It was a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Sherry, hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
